


Between Wake and Sleep

by Razail



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emiya archer is briefly mentioned, Injury, Light Angst, Other, Spoilers, solomon spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razail/pseuds/Razail
Summary: The dreamers lie.Aka I'm not sure if I can write a happy thing for Roman. Something short and perhaps bittersweet.





	Between Wake and Sleep

The battle was hard-fought, it was easy with the amount of mechanized soldiers surrounding you to let one slip through the ranks. A little too late did Emiya's sword pierce one that ended up in front of you.Your back hit the ground followed shortly by your head, the force of the explosion made your ears ring and vision go white. It wasn't the full explosion but it was enough to send you to your back a short distance away. You could feel your servants concern through the bond links despite not having enough coherency to hear them. You tried but failed to move the shards of debris lodged in a way that made movement near impossible without excruciating pain. The only thought that ran through your mind as consciousness slipped from you was that you can finally rest for a moment.

* * *

You opened your eyes to bright white lights on a white ceiling. Your head began to swim a bit as you adjusted yourself upright vision closing in and out before a set of hands helped ground you. "Woah! Hey, hey not so fast. You're still recovering." 

The voice made you stop everything. Ah, how could you have almost forgotten what his voice sounded like. It feels like it's been so long since you've seen him sometimes it felt as if the memory of him was fading from your mind. You had to slowly work up the nerve to actually see his face. From the bottom of his coat that fit his figure so well to the tips of his gloved hands, the very ones you remember holding from time to time, his shoulders where you spent many nights burying yourself in. You steeled yourself as your eyes finally met his gaze. 

"Roman?" The name fell from your lips in disbelief but his smile when hearing the name was a genuinely happy one despite his eyes remaining sad. Your voice was thick as you tried to keep yourself from crying. If you cried it'd only blur his image and you don’t want to forget him, even if it’s just a dream you’ll take any chance you get to burn his image into your mind. There he was in all his glory as if he never left, fluffy orange hair and worried green eyes. He seemed to second guess every reading, making sure to keep a watchful eye on your vitals and double checking for any signs of prolonged injury. When done, Roman set the data pad down and allowed himself to finally relax. He seemed to be mirroring your own feelings of disbelief trying to absorb everything about the other like it's the last time you will ever see the other, yet to be fair it might be. 

You broke the frail ice first, hand reaching towards his own, only to end up slipping through in an odd dizzying haze. “I’m sorry but this was all I could manage. In-between reality, the throne and the afterlife there was a small chance this might happen, so I saved everything I had, thinking maybe I could reach someone. Maybe I could reach you one last time.” Roman closed his eyes and breathed a sigh steadying himself for his next words. “It was selfish of me but I'm glad I got to see you again." His smile was blinding as everything started shifting. You let out a small breathless laugh, of course it’s just like him to say this now. 

There were so many things you wanted to say, I miss you, or perhaps those few little words that would be far too painful to say. What escaped when you could finally manage words was a simple "Thank you." Surprising the good doctor "I never said that enough. Thank you Roman." You knew this moment was fleeting and yet you tried to hold on to this fragile realm in-between but something was calling you back. It was impossible to fight it. You didn’t belong there. 

His lips parted, he was smiling as he spoke to you but the words were muffled as the image of him was fading from sight. Not yet, not when he was right here within reach. Your body was starting to drift away and in a fit of desperation you reached out once more. That’s when you felt it. A small bit of clarity in a haze of mana. The small touch of his fingers grazing your own as your vision clouded.

* * *

You woke with a start, bolting straight up, gasping for air.

“Master, are you alright?” Emiya was at your side when you woke “Does anything hurt?”

“Hm? I…” Brow furrowed you tried to steady your breathing. “No nothing hurts. I actually feel quite good, like I wasn’t just caught in an explosion.” Giving him a rough laugh as you rubbed your eyes trying to shake the sleep from them. You knew you forgot something. The melancholy in your chest proved it. But when it comes down to it a dream is just a dream, ever ephemeral and never meant to be.


End file.
